Cameron Scott
History Cameron Scott: 1975 - 2003 The official record on Colonel Cameron Scott is as follows: he was born in Kokomo, Indiana. He was a shy and reserved child that was home-schooled by his single mother after losing her husband and Cameron’s father in the tail end of the Vietnam War. When he was old enough, Cameron entered into service with the Air Force where he displayed remarkable scores and proved himself to be a soldier of considerable merit. In flight school, he achieved remarkable scores, finishing in the top two or three in nearly every scored test. With his distinguished record, at some point after flying as a combat pilot for a couple years, Scott was transferred to intelligence, where again he proved himself to be a remarkable asset and here his story gents even hazier… Scott ceases to exist. They claim he was doing classified work, but here’s the thing, I have hacked into many classified databases, but I can find no mention of this guy at all. Why is that you ask? Well, I do not know, for certain, but if I had to guess: Cameron Scott is a lie. His entire background was fabricated as an intricate cover identity. What his real name is anyone’s guess… well, anyone except for “Cameron” himself and, I suspect, his commanding officer and current Secretary of Defense, Wade Eiling. Well, that was my conspiracy corner rant. I might as well finish the story that Scott and Eiling want us to believe as I have little else to offer at this time. So, during his intelligence career, at some point Scott came into contact with an alien spacecraft (Area 52 conspiracy anyone?). The exact specifications of this “contact” remain fuzzy as Eiling has stated at least two versions and Scott also gives different accounts when sober versus when drunk. One story says he volunteered for an experiment and the other says it was an unfortunate accident. Whatever the case, the end result of this was the ship’s Dilustel (the name of this alien bio-metallic substance) hull bonded with Scott’s body and allowed his body to tap into energy fields of all kinds, ranging from radio frequencies and cellular data to various quantum fields. After some initial test were done, the Air Force decided to turn Scott into their own superhero.Oracle Files: Cameron Scott (1/2) Captain Atom: 2003 - Present Though the government had failed to approve this clearance in time for his debut during the invasion of Brainiac (that’s right, folks – bureaucracy at its finest!). Captain Scott was given the codename Captain Atom and joined two Green Lanterns, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Icon, and the Question as the first expansion of the Justice League of America. In those early days, Captain Scott butted heads with Oliver. Scott’s decidedly old-school conservative values clashed with Oliver’s progressive liberalism. Scott’s militant attitude made him the friend to few members of JLA as he had proven himself more than willing to report on the JLA members’ secrets to his military handlers. Thankfully these secrets did not include any secret identities. Eventually, Scott realized a need for some foxhole loyalty. So after a rocky start, Scott told his military commanders he would no longer report on his JLA teammates. Surprisingly, this endeared him to Vic Sage and the two became an usual pair of friends; and when the JLA disbanded in 2007, Vic and Cameron decided to found a new Justice League in Hub City as a pilot program which was intended to be the first chapter in a more regionally based Justice League, but this plan went off the rails as they had trouble getting recruits and had to make due with low-key and inexperienced crimefighters. This eventually fell completely apart when Vic abandoned the project and moved to Gotham. Scott disappeared from civilian life altogether for a while, doing covert work for the government until reformation of the Justice League under a United Nations’ banner. At this point, he was now Major Scott, but due to brand recognition reasons, his codename remained Captain Atom. Since then, Cameron Scott has been promoted twice more to the rank of Colonel. Outside of the Justice League, Colonel Scott remains a United States Air Force Intelligence Officer that works in the Pentagon, reporting directly to Secretary of Defense Wade Eiling. In his personal life, Cameron has been linked romantically to Eve Eden, Catherine Cobert, and even the criminal Bette Sans Souci at different times, but currently he is rumored to be single.Oracle Files: Cameron Scott (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Retractable Dilustel Biometallic Alloy Armor ** Enhanced Strength and Resilience ** Regenerative Healing and Enhanced Stamina ** Energy Absorption and Redirection ** Frequency Sensitivity and Transmission ** Gravitational Manipulation (Flight) * Military Pilot and Commando Training * Top-Level U.S. Government Clearance Trivia and Notes Trivia * Captain Atom joined the Justice League of America in 2004 nominated by Wonder Woman. * His real identity is classified by the military. Notes * Cameron's address is a nod to his first comic book appearance: Space Adventures #33 (Charlton Comics), by Joe Gill and Steve Ditko, in 1960. * Area 52 is a nod to Area 51 conspiracy theory and number 52 which appears a lot in the comics. Links and References * Appearances of Cameron Scott * Character Gallery: Cameron Scott Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Metahuman Category:Extreme Justice Members Category:Flight Category:Military Protocol Category:Brown Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Americans Category:Silver Skin Category:National Category:Pilots Category:Intelligence Agents Category:Military Personnel Category:Single Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Height 6' 4" Category:Known to Authorities Identity